War and Its Heroes
by TheUnknown0013
Summary: An impromptu summoning and a twisted Grail, inadvertently leads Matou Kariya into calling forth the Mother of Special Forces as his Berserker. "The Cobras shall ensure this mission's success."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Equals**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series nor Metal Gear**

* * *

"I am servant Berserker." She spoke, clipped and clear, her stark blue-gray eyes locking firm with those of his own and sending shivers down his spine. She stared at him, standing tall, straight backed and proud, her features a mask of grounded apathy, and her hair a shade of wilted sun. "Are you my Master?"

Kariya let out a breath, soft and shaky. He could practically feel her gaze boring him, regarding his movements to the finest detail and taking the sight of his overall state. She was dressed like a soldier, he noted, though interestingly enough, not akin to any of those of a thousand years past, but instead like those still in combat today, save for a few stark alterations. Kariya looked at her, then promptly gave a nod as he rose to his feet, chest still heaving. "Yes." He whispered softly.

The woman hummed in response, eyes leaving him then to look upon the other entity that stood silent within the room: Zouken.

The Old Magus frowned thoughtfully at the other. "Tell me, what is you're name, Servant?" he inquired, rubbing absently at his chin. "I find I am most intrigued in regards to your identity." And he was, at least to some degree. The summoning of Heroes from the recent past were relatively rare, as the legends they leave behind are still in need of time and spread to firmly take root in the hearts of the people.

"My legend is irrelevant." The Servant spoke, voice strong. "My name as well. All that matters is the Mission and its end results."

Zouken barked a laugh. "Well said, Servant. I shall with hold my questions, for another time. Though before that, I must ask, why is it that Mad Enhancement has not yet activated? You are of the Berserker class yes?"

The woman gazed at the other stonily. "My Mad Enhancement ability is different from those who have held the title of Berserker before. It can only be activated when I am at full power, and that, I must state is all I am currently willing to reveal to anyone beyond my Master."

Both then turned to face Kariya, the Servant's features betraying nothing while Zouken himself gave a smirk. "I see," said the withered old Magus. "Congratulations Kariya, it seems you actually had enough skill to summon a decent Servant." He chuckled lowly. "Though I doubt it will change the outcome of things. Regardless, I wish you luck in your noble endeavor. Now, formalize the contract."

Ignoring the urge to sneer at the old man, Kariya looked on towards the stone-faced blonde. Then, with the breath, he uttered shallowly, "I Kariya Matou, through the power of the Holy Grail, hereby declare my recognition of you, Berserker, as my Servant in this War and myself as your Master."

A flash, bright and yet dark, the circle beneath their feet glowing for a moment before fading to black. Kariya turned on his heels. "Come on," he said, gazing back towards the woman. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

The way back to his apartment was a silent affair, the woman, Berserker, having already long since astralized the moment they reached an area of public view. She was still here though, he could feel her, watching his back as he slowly walked on. Personally, he didn't know what to think of Berserker. Normally, those summoned in her class were of the Mad and Raving, animals simply put, violent and brutal. She, however, was the stark opposite, silent and stone faced, and from what he could tell, very much in control of her mind. 'An advantage perhaps?' He wondered, for at least this way they could properly commune with one another.

They soon reached a section of town clear of people, the streets empty as the skies above grew dark and darker still. "Berserker?" He called, feeling the woman materialize in an instant directly at his side.

She regarded him coolly. "Yes?"

Kariya sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought. Sure, she may not have been mad, but her frigid air certainly wasn't making talking to her easy. That, and he never was very comfortable with this whole Servant-Master relationship thing. "Tell me, er, well, if you don't mind me asking that is. What are your skills? Specializations? Preferences? Anything really, that you figure will help us plan out our operation."

Berserker was silent for a moment. "Not including my Noble Phantasms, my specialties are close quarters combat, weapon specialization, military tactics, and tactical analysis." She answered after a moment.

Kariya nodded. "Alright. So if your good with tactics, i'll leave the planning of our more major encounters and battles to you. I'm, well, not really much of a warrior, and from what you can see, and probably already figured," Kariya let out a humorless snort, gesturing then to his degenerate state. "I'll probably be more of a burden to you than a boon when it comes to fighting. But, I have connections, I used to freelance as a journalist and photographer in and around Fuyuki so I've made a quite few friends here and there that could help us with housing and gathering info on the other Masters, not that they would know what to look for though."

"Very well, I understand, I shall begin work immediately on our operation as soon as possible, but I must correct you on something first. Fighting is a Servant's duty, not a Master's. Having one's Master present while in the heat of combat is a mistake that could very well lead to defeat, so do not blame yourself for being unable to aid us in that regard, you are not at such a stark disadvantage."

"I, uh, I see. Thank you for saying so."

Berserker nodded. "Have you decided on a permanent base of operations yet?"

Kariya hummed in thought. "Well, I've rented an apartment here in Fuyuki for about a year, so I figured we could just use that, but if you don't think it would work I'm open to any suggestions you have. Hell, I might as well just leave the choice to you. You probably know more about this sort of stuff than I do anyway." He shrugged.

"True, but that doesn't make your own opinion any less important. You are my Master, and as your Servant, it is my duty to abide by your decisions."

At that Kariya shook his head. "No, actually that's where you're wrong." He stated. "I may technically be your Master, but by no means do I want you to treat me as one, just as I refuse to speak to you as a subordinate. You, me, the two of us are in this together, we're a team, and to me, that makes us partners, equals. Understand?"

It was then at that time, did Berserker's expression finally change, the slightest of smiles slowly blooming upon her lips. "I understand, but, once more I would like to correct you on something first, Kariya. It isn't just the two of us who are in this together-."

"Because we're in this too." Another voice cut in, and all of a sudden five new figures instantaneously emerged from behind Berserker's back, wreathed in shadow and dressed for war.

Then all together, they saluted. "The Cobras will ensure this Mission's success."

* * *

_**Servant Stats: **_

**BERSERKER/The Joy**

_A Legendary war veteran heralded as the Mother of Special Forces and greatest modern Soldier the world had ever known. She died a traitor's death for her country, and to this day is reviled as being the fiend who nearly began yet another World War._

**Master:** Kariya Matou

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** 178cm

**Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

**Strength:** B - A - (A+)

**Endurance:** A - EX

**Agility:** B - A - (A+)

**Magical Energy/Resistance:** D - C - (B)

**Luck:** C - B - (A)

**Noble Phantasm:** B - EX

**Mad Enhancement stats:** ( )

**Noble Phantasm: A** - Combat Evolution

_Innate ability to garner and store energy in combat; provides unlimited Endurance; prolonged exposure leads to stat level increase._

**Noble Phantasm: B** - The Patriot

_An iconic weapon belonging to a legendary soldier - Infinite rounds, with varying ammunition types. Can be used to simultaneously release all stored energy garnered from Combat Evolution at the cost of returning all stats to initial values - Fission Burst._

**Noble Phantasm: A** - Weapon Claim/All is Fair

_Passive effect allows Berserker to utilize any claimed object as her Noble Phantasm - Including the Noble Phantasms of other Heroes._

**Noble Phantasm: EX** - Cobra Unit

_Legendary war unit lead by The Boss, each with varying specialties and personal skills. All capable of Independent action (B Rank) and Mad Enhancement._

**Class Ability: Mad Enhancement - B**

_Raises all stats by one level. Can only be activated once Combat Evolution reaches full effect._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reconnaissance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series nor Metal Gear**

* * *

"Reporting in." A voice spoke, light yet rough like sand on paper, drawing the attention of both individuals currently present within the room. The speaker was a tall man, over two meters in height, clad from head to toe in a thickly padded Kevlar leather suit, his only feature exposed, the upper portion of his face so as to provide unhindered use of vision. Above the suit, he wore a dull yellow vest atop his torso, providing added protection, and carrying a multitude of tools, from firearms to explosives, to canisters filled with varying chemicals.

Overall, despite being somewhat of a kindred spirit to him, Kariya found the man to be exceedingly intimidating, though Berserker on the other hand seemed to have no such problem, as she then turned in her seat to address the other. The man, no, The Pain saluted.

"Very well, what have you discovered?" Berserker replied, locking their gazes. "Anything in regards to the death of Assassin?" Truly, the sudden death of the fearsome killer had been surprising to them all, and though to some it may have brought relief to Berserker and her squad, it heralded only suspicion. Assassin could not have possibly been killed so easily, and the fact that it was still so early within the war itself only served to deepen their belief that something was going on. It was too convenient. Whoever it was, they were trying to lure them out, goading them into a false sense of security after learning of Assassin's death.

They weren't buying it. Assassin, to them, was still very much alive, even if they couldn't prove it. There was no such thing as being too cautious, especially in a competition such as this, given its sheer significance. Deception and sabotage were something to be expected in their line of work, and the Cobras were not fooled so easily.

The Pain shook his head. "Negative." He stated. "I have not, though I have been observing the church in which his Master retreated. It is my assumption that the fastest way to confirm Assassin's true condition is to observe his Master's movements, though the barriers around the church are making it somewhat difficult."

Berserker nodded towards The Pain. "Very well, then alert me should you find anything, and we will proceed from there. Now, what of the other Masters? Have you managed to locate any of them as of yet?"

"Affirmative, one pair having just arrived in the city, and another having already set up shop at the Fuyuki City Hyatt along one of cities main leylines. It's a fortress. I could tell just by being near. It radiates a strong magical power, that repels anything even slightly supernatural."

"And the first pair?"

"They are wandering the city, much akin to a group of tourists."

Observing the two from his seat on the couch, Kariya frowned at that. Wandering the streets out in the open? Either they were very confident in their ability to defend themselves, or they were not exactly smart.

Berserker hummed in response. "A bold move, but not an entirely foolish one either."

Kariya blinked. Wait. What? Berserker glanced towards him, her lips quirking upwards ever so slightly. "The fact that they are out in the open, especially now, during the day, prevents any of the other Masters and or Servants from attacking them, given the sheer number of people currently out and about. The Church would simply not allow them to do so, as they desire at all costs to prevent the public from catching wind of the existence of Magi and magic. And while yes, it is true that they have revealed their appearances to us, they have also managed to much better familiarize themselves with the with the overall area, an advantage in every sense of the word."

"I, uh, I see." Kariya responded. "I understand."

"Good." Berserker replied, turning back to The Pain. "And what of the Master whose Servant slew Assassin? Have you found any new information in regards to them?"

"Negative. Beyond his name and general location, which our own Master had provided, I have yet to discover anything else, save for the strength and ingenuity of his defenses."

Kariya gritted his teeth. Tokiomi.

"Hmm, well I guess that is to be expected then." Berserker replied. "He is part of one of the main founding families after all. Is there anything else?"

"Negative."

Berserker nodded. "Good then. Well done soldier, keep up the surveillance out on the streets and throughout the city, I expect the other Masters and Servants to act sooner rather than later now that they assume Assassin is dead."

"Understood."

"Oh, and remember, be aware not to stray too close while observing, we have yet to conclude whether or not any of our opponents can or have already sensed your presence through the hornets you control."

A nod. "I will stay my distance then."

"Very well, dismissed."

The tall man saluted, vanishing then in wave of countless yellow stingers, the hornets spreading out, dividing into groups, before exiting the apartment through the windows and other openings. Kariya watched him go, eyes following the nearest of the swarms, before turning towards Berserker, the woman once again having returned to pouring over a set of maps she had taken from the local library, laid out and spread upon the apartment's small dining table. They weren't stolen, though the same could not be said for the more casual clothes she now wore however. But that was a small thing, and with that now she could proceed to go out on her own without drawing too much attention, something Kariya himself could no longer do given his still ever worsening condition.

Absently, he glanced tiredly out towards the window, the bright orange sky shining soft through the blinds and into the room. At that point, Kariya stood, slowly making his way toward the sliding glass door that lead towards the apartment balcony. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt the urge to watch the Sunset. Perhaps it was a sign if some sort? He didn't know. He just wanted to see it.

Once outside, he took a seat upon one of the old deck chairs, gazing up and out towards the sky and to the orange-red sun retreating in the distance. At his side was another man, watching as well, wrinkled hands held together upon his lap, and scraggly gray hair shining dully in the light. He looked like grandfather, Kariya could not help but note, clad in an old Hawaiian shirt and shorts. He was smiling too, small and soft, yet still very much there.

The parrot on his shoulder ruffled its feathers. "Hello, hello." It said.

Kariya snorted softly, giving the bird an appraising look. "Hello to you too." He replied, leaning himself back. He sat there then, watching as the sun kissed and was consumed by the land below, slowing sink as the skies grew dark and night drew near.

"Pardon an old man for asking, but tell me young one." The ancient soldier spoke, voice deep, yet soothing, echoing years of age, eyes never leaving the sight before him. "Why do you partake in a conflict such as this? You are a kind soul, I can tell, you are not suited for such violence, so why drown yourself in a contest so fraught with such? Surely you must have reason."

My reason huh? Kariya thought, his mind suddenly filling with memories of a laughing child, sweet and innocent, her hair blowing softly and her eyes shining bright. He clenched his fists, her eyes suddenly dulling as her features grew pale, lifeless, worms crawling, writhing under her skin. His eyes hardened.

"To save someone I love."

The End nodded imperceptibly. "Ah, a most noble goal, but, are you sure young one that this is the only way to go about it? There must be some other method you could use."

Kariya shook his head. "No, I'm afraid there isn't. This is the only way."

"So you are willing to go through Hell and High water just to save this one person?"

He didn't need to think on that one. "Yes."

The End chuckled softly. "Very well then, so be it." And the two watched on.

A surge of energy, faint yet firm, sounding throughout city, a call, a beckoning. Kariya glanced glanced towards Berserker, noting the way her eyes grew dark, as he walked back from the balcony and into the apartment, The End having already faded away the moment the sun had set. The two locked their gazes.

"You're going?" Kariya asked.

"It's a challenge." Berserker replied, her clothes flashing white for a second before being replaced with her initial combat garbs. "I am going to observe. It's a perfect opportunity to take note of our opponents and their varying strengths. We might even be able to discover some of their identities."

"Will you be fighting?"

"We shall see. If necessary, or if a good enough chance presents itself, I shall join the fray. You can view the progression of the encounter through our connection." Then she tossed him something. A small radio. "We'll use these to communicate with one another. Do you know how to use one?"

Kariya nodded, he had seen enough movies to figure out how.

"Good, our frequency is 105.8. Mine is an earpiece, so don't be afraid to call in even when i'm still in hiding."

"Alright then." Kariya stated, watching then as the Servant swung open the balcony doors and placed a grip on the railing. "Good luck."

Then with a nod of her own, she jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Move**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series nor Metal Gear**

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE - I have made some drastic changes to Chapter 2 that will greatly affect the plot of the story, so I urge all returning readers to please re-read it. If not you will be very confused. **

* * *

Gazing out across the harbor, Berserker took in the situation with stone cold eyes, analyzing the combatants still clashing, sword against spears, dozens of meters away. The fighting was intense, the sound of clashing metal resounding loudly throughout the area, as the two proud servants continued their deadly graceful dance.

Currently, she was positioned atop one of the larger warehouses, crouched behind the elevated rim that ran along the edge of the building. From here, she could observe the main area with ease, as well as the surrounding buildings.

Absently, she noted that she could take out Saber's master right now, given the girl's open position upon the battlefield. A clear mistake on their part, which introduced some sense of doubt in Berserker's mind in regards to the pair's true tactical abilities. Suddenly, the concept of them just simply touring the city for pleasure, rather than scouting, was easily becoming more than plausible. Not that that was a bad thing in any respect.

She wouldn't kill her though, not yet at least. Lancer, Diarmuid, was the bigger problem, specifically, his Gae Buidhe. Its innate ability to inflict wounds that never healed, a definite complication that would prove troublesome in the future. One good strike and any opponent could easily be rendered disabled or dead. Gae Dearg on the other hand, was of little consequence, and would only prove problematic when faced with The Sorrow. Either way, he would have to be removed regardless, the earlier, the better.

Fortunately, the ongoing fight between him and Saber presented her with the perfect opportunity to eliminate his master, whom of which she could see directly across the field, just barely fifty meters off. Range wise, his position was too far off for her to glean an accurate shot with her Patriot, which she would have preferred given its rapid rate of fire.

She then pulled forth a second gun from the holster at her side, adjacent to her Patriot. He was still within range for her to use her personal M1911, however, which was more than good enough for the job. She would just have to finish him with one shot rather than several. She then snapped the clip out, inspecting the bullets within for a moment before replacing the topmost round with another she taken from her ammunition belt.

It was a specialized round, produced by The Fear, and laced with a cocktail of toxins so potent it would immobilize any target in seconds and kill within minutes. She loaded the clip, eyes glancing towards Lancer's Master. If the bullet didn't kill him, then the poison would do so instead. However, for now, she would wait before making her move.

Lancer, after all, did currently happen to have the King of Knights on the ropes. She would just finish him off the moment he beat her. After all, why settle for removing just one opponent, when she could kill two by just biding her time?

She radioed Kariya then. "I'm going to try and take out Lancer's Master once Saber is beaten. Permission to proceed?"

The line was silent for a while, and easily, Berserker could tell that her Master was hesitating, most likely warring with himself at this very moment whether or not to go forward with the hit. She frowned slightly.

It was rather sad really. Kariya was a good man, kind and sincere. He wasn't suited for the sort of Hell this conflict would put him through. It would break him, one way or another, of that Berserker was sure. The battlefield was no place for men, only soldiers. There was no room for morality, for compassion or pity of any sort. Such sentiments were unneeded. Honour lead only to death, complacency to destruction, hesitance, defeat.

However, luckily or unluckily, whatever the case may be, neither did such emotions exist in the mind of a desperate man.

"Do it."

She cocked her gun.

* * *

Kayneth smiled, thin yet prominent, unassuming but still wholly smug in its entirety. Saber was beaten. There was no doubt about it. Her left hand was disabled, her armor useless against Lancer's Gae Dearg. Really, it was only a matter of time now before she was defeated, and the war would have its second elimination. That would show the rest of the other masters just who they were dealing with.

He snorted softly, eyes locking then upon the sight of Saber's Master, the Einzbern Homunculus that stood at her side. How disappointing, he couldn't help but think. Was this really all that one of the founding families could do?

Rubbish. He had joined this war under the pretense that he would be able to test his mettle against skilled and accomplished Magi, not third-rate jokes that made winning far too easy. Just really, what sort of fool would be stupid enough to just stand out in the open waiting to be killed?

He let out a breath. Oh well, there were still plenty other opponents out there he had yet to encounter. Hopefully one of them could actually provide him with a bit more of a challenge.

"No more games, Lancer." He called, voice resonating across the field. "Finish it now."

The warrior gave a nod.

And then a giant blur crashed into the field.

* * *

"I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors, brought forth to fight as Rider in this Holy Grail war-."

"-What the hell are you doing, you moron!?" Waver shrieked, eyes wide and terrified as he looked on towards his servant. Okay, he was sure of it now. The King of Conquerors was insane. There was no doubt about it.

Said Servant then turned to glance his way. A flick. And then Waver reeled back, hands clutching at his now stinging glabella as Rider turned back towards the others. "Of course, I am well aware that we are enemies in this war, but still, I must ask," And then he spread his arms. "Would you consider withdrawing yourselves from this conflict and acquiescing the Grail to me? If yes, I will welcome you wholeheartedly as brothers in arms, and together, we shall claim this world!"

Waver wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Out of all the other servants, why did his have to be so problematic?

Lancer shook his head. "A humbling offer, truly, but I'm afraid I will have to decline. I have already made a pact to deliver the Grail to none other than my new Lord, who summoned me forth, and you are not he, Rider."

Saber humphed disdainfully. "You interrupted the battle between Lancer and I just to spout such nonsense? Such an action is a grave insult to a knight."

Rider scratched at his head, features scrunching into a look half between disappointment and confusion. "I can make it worth your while." He stated, sounding just the slightest bit hopeful.

"No." Both Lancer and Saber answered in tandem, causing Rider to hang his head.

"Moreover, I, too am a monarch as well," Saber divulged, voice laced with great pride. "The King of Britain. As such, no matter how exalted you may be King of Conquerors, I could never lower myself to become the subject of another."

"Oh! The King of Britain you say? Incredible!" Rider laughed. "To think that the King of Knight was just a little girl!"

Instantly Saber narrowed her eyes. "Well then would you care to taste this little girl's steel?" She all but growled raising her blade towards the much larger servant.

Rider sighed in frustration. "It appears negotiations have broken down. Damn, what a shame."

Waver looked incredulously at the larger man. "Rider!"

* * *

If there was something Berserker had learned over her years of service, it was to ready for anything. Plans fail, predictions go awry, and the sudden arrival of Rider into the scene fell directly into that category of the unexpected. Still, it didn't affect her course of action to a significant degree, at least in regards to her ultimate intent, though she did have to readjust her position slightly after Lancer's Master had deigned to step into view of the other parties. Sadly though, it seemed as if Saber would survive the night after all.

They had a brief discussion amongst themselves at that point, with Lancer's Master belittling Rider's, and Rider himself berating the former for hiding instead of standing by his servant. How foolish.

Rider then turned to address all within the area. "And the rest of you! I know you're there, hiding in the shadows, watching from afar."

"What do you mean Rider?" Saber interjected.

Rider responded with a gesture. "Lancer, Saber, your battle was fought with fairness and honour; I cannot imagine myself to be the only Heroic Spirit drawn by the the sound of your clashing weapons." The King of Conquerors then raised his arms. "As such, I say this now, Heroes of the Grail, let us gather. And to those of you too paralyzed by fear to show yourselves, know that I, Iskandar, looks upon you with utter contempt!"

Berserker's expression remained the same. She would do no such thing. The opinions of others meant little to her, and whether they looked down on her or not was irrelevant. She had more important things to focus on.

Then came a glow, a glitter, a cloud of shimmering dust materializing from the surrounding air, floating downwards ever so slowly before converging together and taking shape atop the head of a streetlight. Therein emerged a man clad wholly in gold and dripping with disdain.

Waver gasped. "That's-."

"-The Servant who killed Assassin." Kayneth finished.

Berserker turned to glance his way. With all the other classes taken and accounted, there was no doubt in her mind that this was Archer, the third of the three knight classifications. She frowned slightly.

She would have to be careful. For if this man truly did manage to slay Assassin so early in the game, she could not afford to underestimate his abilities.

"How detestable. Not one, but two insolent dogs have dared to disregard my majesty and purport themselves as Kings, even when I still reign?" Archer spoke, red eyes narrowing to single out Rider and Saber.

The former scratched at his cheek. "Well that's certainly not something you hear everyday." He turned to face Archer head on. "I am Iskandar, known throughout the world as the King of Conquerors."

Archer snorted. "Nonsense. I was and still am the only true King ever to grace this Earth. All others are nothing more than fakers and dogs before me."

"Then state your name," Rider responded. "Surely a fellow king would not hesitate to name himself before his enemies."

"You dare issue demands to me, cur? To your King? Even now, as you are graced with the honour of basking in my glory, you still have the nerves to not recognize my being?" Then the air behind Archer glowed, a golden rift of sorts, like ripples in space, forming at his back. His Noble Phantasm of that Berserker was sure.

"You uncivilized vermin. You aren't worthy of lives you possess." Archer growled, several weapons emerging from the rift at his back. All of which, as a warrior, Berserker could not help but note were never meant to be used as projectiles. "I will alleviate you of them."

Immediately, all Servants readied for the attack, raising their guards and preparing for battle. Berserker took her position, she would use Archer's attack to her own advantage. She would take her shot while the others were distracted, and then slip away unseen once her target fell.

"Die." Archer snapped, the weapons at his back blasting towards the field.

Berserker fired.


End file.
